oliver_and_company_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Trixie
Appearance Trixie is a Beagle/Jack Russell terrier mix. She's got a white body with a light brown face and back leading towards her tail. Her muzzle is white and leads to the rest of her body, a white stripe leading up to her forehead, under her fur tuft. Her left ear is semi-perked and is a slightly darker brown than her face with a darker brown and white tip. Her right ear is folded with a dark brown tip. She's got a darker brown coating on her back and the tip of her tail is white and brown. Her front right paw has light brown toes, her left has a tiny brown smudge, two of her toes on her left leg is brown, and her right hind-paw is white. She has brown eyes and a heart-shaped mark on her right side. She also has two scars on her right side from being caught under her fence. She also wears a violet bandana similar to Dodger's. Bio Trixie was born in an Alley in New York city to her parents Alaina and Otis. She was the middle child from a litter of three. She and her family lived pretty happily for the first few months, until some tragic events changed her life in the blink of an eye (Avoiding spoilers for the comic so ima skip some things <) Trixie was found by Fagin and the gang during the winter, and she was then raised up as part of the pack. Years passed and she grew very close to the Gang and particularly fond of Dodger. She had trouble expressing her feelings and didn't want to ruin the relationship they already had, so she just bottled it up inside of her and kept quiet. After the fight with Sykes and his Dobermans, Trixie believed she had lost him and thus admitted her feelings for him. Soon after Jenny's birthday, the gang gets their own home thanks to Jenny's parents who are very grateful to Fagin for saving their daughter(though they don't know it's mostly his fault in the first place). Fagin now has a job and can afford to feed himself and the pups, and they are enjoying their new start in life. Fagin still keeps the Barge as a "vacation home" and a place for strays to have some shelter. This is where Dodger and Trixie start fostering strays and help them find their forever home. Despite fostering and sending off many stray puppies and other animals, Trixie is somewhat scared to have her own puppies. Dodger is encouraging and understanding, and he just enjoys being there for his mate. Though a little slip-up happens and Trixie ends up pregnant- though the two are slightly nervous, they end up adoring their children and spoil them like crazy. Alaina and Aria are the apple of their parents' eyes. Trixie is very grateful for where she is in life, despite all the hardships, and she will continue doing what she can to help other animals get their new start. Personality Trixie gives off a bit of a confident vibe, always keeping her head held high and often remarks with very sassy and sarcastic tone. Despite her rambunctious nature, Trixie tends to have a hard time opening up emotionally and tries to change the subject every time someone asks her if she's upset. She has a bit of a temper and will not hesitate to chew someone out if they get on her nerves. Like Dodger, Trixie is pretty flirtatious and will use her looks to her advantage. Though she only has eyes for the daring street dog, she still finds it fun to tease and use her charms to get what she wants. The mixed breed is incredibly impatient and tends to pace when she gets irritated or frustrated. Trivia *Before she met the gang, she was actually close friends to Dodger's sister while the two were young pups on the street. Kimi is the reason for most of Trixie's flirty and sassy behavior. though she didn't know Dodger at the time and didn't learn that they were related until they met up again a few years later. *Trixie befriended a Turtle dove namedStu when she was a pup and he helped her through some hard times *While she was pregnant with Aria and Alaina she would crave nothing but kibble with gravy and peanut butter *She treats Oliver and Olivia like her own son and daughter, often bathing them and scolding them when they get into too much trouble *Due to trauma as a child, she has trouble crossing busy streets and has a bit of a phobia of cars when they're in fast motion. She's fine riding on top of the cars with the gang, but being in the road makes her incredibly anxious as she never knows when one is going to come roaring around the corner *She got her bandana from Rita, who gave it to her to try and warm her up a little when she was found by Fagin in the snow. It was big on her as a pup, so she used it more as a blanket, but once she grew into it; she now wears it every day. *She doesn't like the winter season for multiple reasons that will be gone into later *Wonders what it would have been like if she had been adopted by a rich owner instead of living on the streets during her puphood to the point where she sometimes dreams about being a show dog. But she wouldn't give up how far she's come *She and Rita will often go out into town for girl's nights to get away from the bumbling boys of the gang. They'll chase birds in the park and sometimes even have competitions on who can get the most food with their pouty eyes Gallery hey there pretty lady.png|old picture from a few years ago of Trixie and Dodger queen_of_the_streets_by_pokemonluvergirl2-d4syyjv.png|Old doodle dump of Trixie from 2012 Trixie_by_Pokemonluvergirl2.jpg|My first drawing of Trixie from 2009 Why_should_we_worry_by_Pokemonluvergirl2.png|old group photo from 2010 streets of gold prologue WIP.png|preview sketch of the prologue page of Streets of Gold Young Trixie.jpg|Young Trixie sketches Practice sketches.png|practice sketches cause i was trying to get a feel for the style again what are you talking about?.png|screenshot attempt aw c'mon dodge.png|Another OC insert attempt, i like this one a lot better than the first one from a few years back Trixie ref new.png|Reference Sheet 2018 Valentines friends.png|My main 5 OCs and their ships Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Tundrathesnowpup's characters Category:Fagin's Gang Category:Dodger's Mate Category:Mixed Breeds Category:Trixieverse Category:Morgan's Fanon